


Like a Fairy Tale

by Reku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reku/pseuds/Reku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel is an absolute bonehead and now Levy has to find them shelter from the coming storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fairy Tale

            If there was anything Levy was sure of it would be that Gajeel is an _idiot._ They were supposed to be on a simple mission. It was just something to do while Pantherlily was visiting the other exceeds so Gajeel would stop whining about missing his cat. All they needed to do was recon on a possible new dark guild forming. Of course Gajeel had to pick a fight with a couple of stragglers near the camp sight and of course he got himself hurt. Levy glared down at the unconscious form of Gajeel resting on her makeshift sled. Now she had to find somewhere safe before this storm came because getting all the way back to the campsite was out of the question.

               The sky suddenly opened and rain fell. Levy squeaked and began dragging Gajeel as fast as she could. She caught sight of a cave just ahead of her and made a beeline toward the entrance. By the time she entered the cave she was soaked through and Gajeel hadn’t even stirred.

              “I’m going to do the best I can to fix you up but I’m really mad at you.” She grumbled to his unconscious body. First she used her solid script to create wood and fire. It was getting even colder out as the rain continued to fall. She then removed her jacket, shoes, and socks. Levy grimaced at the later knowing how gross they would be to put back on when they eventually left. If there was anything she hated it was wet shoes and socks.  She then did the same to Gajeel.

             “Okay, now let’s see how badly you got yourself hurt this time.” She began examining him to see if there was anything she could take care of with the meager amount of supplies she had. He had hit his head pretty hard during the fight and blood was caked around his eyebrows. She gently wiped that off and applied bandages. He had more minor scrapes and bruises lining his arms, but she vaguely recalled him cradling his side during the fight. He of course had taken on three different opponents and she faced of another. Tch, he was such a bonehead. She removed his shirt, which just a couple of months ago would make her blush, but she had attended to so many of his injuries at this point that it didn’t affect her like it usually did. She gasped when she saw the deep stab wound on his left side. She cleaned it out as best she could and used the remaining gauze to bandage it. She worried her lip as she hoped it would be enough to prevent him from getting an infection.

            “Your face don’t turn red anymore.” Gajeel said startling her. She looked at his face about to let him hear it for being such an idiot when she realized what he had actually said.

            “What? What are you talking about?”

            “Your face. Used to be every time I took my shirt off you’d turn redder than Juvia when Gray walked into the room.” He replied slowly sitting up. She helped him lean against the cave wall near the fire and then made him some solid script iron.

            “Well the effect gets kind of ruined when I have to patch you up all the time because you’re being reckless!” She retorted when he began munching on his meal.

            “Aw don’t be like that, shorty! It was a good fight, eh!?”

            “Good fights don’t mean anything if you go and get yourself killed!” She yelled at him and drew a breath to begin telling him just how idiotic he had been earlier when he ruffled her hair.

            “Okay Levy I’m sorry.” He told her sincerely, causing her to blush. She was used to most of his habits and gotten control over her butterflies with all the time they had been spending together. But, it was moments like these that she still blushed and got that tight fluttering feeling all over again.

            “Gihihi! There we go!” He laughed pointing to her reddened face. Levy huffed in reply and swatted his arm, but was glad he was at least feeling well enough to joke around. She busied herself with unloading her backpack to take stock of what they had with them. She had one can of soup, two blankets, and a set of camping pots. This was not going to be a fun night. She didn’t even have any books! She heated up the can of soup and offered Gajeel half.

            “Nah, you take it I’ve got the iron.” Gajeel declined. Levy shrugged and ate the meal in relative silence. Gajeel did his own checks on his injuries while she ate. When she was finished she stuck the pot outside to rinse in the rain. She came back to find Gajeel curled up in a blanket slowly falling back to sleep. Levy quietly put away her supplies and went to lay down. How close should she set her blanket? How far? Surprisingly this was the first time that they were alone together during the night, despite the countless missions they had been going on. Usually Pantherlily was there or they had separate tents or rooms. She shivered as she thought about where to lay down. It had already been cold that day but the rain combined with her damp clothes was making it much worse.

            “Tch, Shorty just come over here.” She heard Gajeel say. She turned to find him looking up at her half-asleep.

            “Um are you sure? I can just put the blanket-“

            “You’re freezing and wet. I’m mostly dry now. Just get over here.” He demanded cutting off her sentence. Levy felt her face turn red again as she knelt down next to him, being this close to him she saw his face was pink and he stared at the ceiling pretending she wasn’t there. He was _blushing!_ Levy opened her mouth to make fun of him like all of the times he made fun of her when he cut her off.

            “Nope. I ain’t getting’ made fun of. I make the fun. Now hush up and just come here.” He dragged her toward him. She laid her head on his chest, checking to make sure she was nowhere near his wound, and instantly felt much warmer. Gajeel remained stiff until she let out a content sigh, which made him finally relax. Soon they were both asleep

* * *

 

               Levy woke up with a start to a pained noise coming from Gajeel. She went to sit up but he had a vice-like grip around her waist. She strained as best she could to see if his wound had started bleeding again. The fire had mostly died out but the light from the embers showed that it looked the same as it had when she went to sleep. Another pained grunt escaped his lips followed by his arm tightening even more around her. Levy half sat up to see he was still asleep. It must be a nightmare then. Levy knew that he got them on occasion but Pantherlily usually handled getting him to relax.

            “Gajeel? Gajeel wake up your dreaming.” She tried speaking softly to him. His eyebrows bunched together.

            “Levy. Levy, I’m so sorry please.” He mumbled in his sleep. She was confused. Why was he apologizing?  She tried nudging him to wake him up and continued to call his name. Nothing was working and the grip he had on her was starting to hurt. Frowning about what she had to do, Levy reached over and applied pressure to his stab wound. Gajeel suddenly woke up with a gasp, looking around him for danger.

            “Gajeel? Are you okay?” She tried asking him. He looked down at her like he had forgotten she was there and then slowly laid back down.

            “I’m fine. Sorry. Go back to sleep.” He ground out. He was staring straight at the ceiling a pensive expression on his face.

            “You said my name, and that you were sorry. What were you dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it?” Levy pressed. She wanted to help him if she could and Lucy always told her how it was important to make bonehead dragon slayers talk about things.

            “No. Go back to sleep.”

            “But-“

            “Levy. Sleep.”

His tone implied that he was in no mood to talk about it. With a huff she laid her head back down on his chest. He was so stubborn. Levy was beginning to relax enough to fall back asleep when he finally spoke.

               “I get nightmares sometimes. ‘Bout the stuff I used to do for Phantom Lord. I was doin’ some pretty messed up shit. A lot of the times though it’s about one of the last things I did.” He paused and Levy stayed silent hoping he would continue. “Most of the time it’s about what I did…to you. To yer friends. I dream about how I’m chainin’ you to that tree over and over and laughing about it. I dream about how bad I hurt you. I’ve tried so hard to make it right, ya know? I look at you now and I can’t believe what I did. Don’t know how I did it in the first place.” His voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke. Levy looked up at him and felt awful. His face was lined with pain and regret. Levy’s heart swelled with concern.

               “I forgave you for that a long time ago, you know.” She spoke softly, “I know you aren’t that person anymore. You’re a good person, Gajeel, it just took a little pushing for that to shine through.”

               “I ain’t a good person, never gonna be a good person. There’s no forgiving what I did to you.” He argued back. Levy sat up so she could look him straight in the eye.

               “Gajeel. I promise you that I don’t have any grudges about that day. I used to be scared of you but I’m not anymore. You’ve done more than make up for what you did. Okay?” She stared down at him trying to give him her most sincere look. Gajeel huffed and averted his eyes.

               “This is why you’re too good for me.” He mumbled and froze as if he hadn’t meant to say that. Levy’s heart rate sped up. Could he mean?

               “Gajeel?” She coaxed, trying to get him to say more.

               “Nah, I’ve had enough heart to heart to last a couple years. Let’s just go back to sleep.” He turned his head toward the cave wall and tried to ignore her gaze.

               “I can wait all night. I don’t want to sleep now.” Levy replied stubbornly. For awhile it looked like she would have to make due on that threat but then Gajeel began to speak.

               “You, Levy. You’re too damn good for me. You’re beautiful and smart and so goddamn nice. I look at you and it’s like lookin’ at the fuckin’ sun. I know you forgave me, but I’m still a piece of shit and I’m in love with someone I don’t deserve.”

               Levy was dumbfounded. She knew he cared about her but she hadn’t realized how much. He had tried so hard to make things right and she had fallen in love with him so completely. She never thought he might feel the same.

               “Why don’t I decide if you deserve me okay?” She whispered. She licked her lips and before she lost her nerve she kissed him. His lips were slightly chapped and they were a bit cold but it felt exactly the way she imagined it would. She began to pull away when Gajeel threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed her thoroughly. It felt desperate but also gentle in a way that Gajeel hardly ever was. After a couple of moments they broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes.

               “Are you sure?” Gajeel asked quietly, as he stroked her face. She leaned into the touch and nodded, smiling. His face lit up with excitement and he laughed.

               “I can’t wait to tell Pantherlily! He’s been tryna get me to spill the beans for months now!” He shouted triumphantly. Levy laughed and rolled her eyes. Of course the cat would have seen this coming from a mile away. Soon they grew tired again and fell asleep together.

               When the pair arrived back at the guild a few days later, they walked in with Gajeel’s arm around Levy. Gajeel went to debrief with Makarov and kissed Levy on the forehead before going upstairs. Levy blushed and then heard an annoyed yell.

               “Come on! I had bets on one more month!” Natsu cried digging out his wallet. Cana cackled next to him taking his money.

               “I told you this was the trip!” She laughed as she stuffed the money into her bra. Levy shook her head and took a seat next to Lucy and promptly spilled her guts to her best friend. Maybe now she could convince her to make a move on Natsu and not look like a hypocrite…


End file.
